your soul mate might just be under your nose
by lizziememe
Summary: draco and hermione both go to new york for the summer and both go to the same party and both dont recone each other but when they both become head girl and boy what will happen when they find out who each other is it is a PG but it might be a PG-13 later
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
It was the end of the Golden Trio's sixth year. As they sat in the last compartment on the train, Hermione said "What are you guys going to do this summer?"  
  
"As usual I'm staying home at the Burrow. Charlie is coming home from Albania so that is going to be cool, I think." Ron replied, mouth full of chocolate frogs.  
  
Harry said dramatically "Unfortunately, I have to stay at the Dursleys this summer. I just hope Ron breaks into my room again and save me from the Dursleys. So Hermione, what are you going to do this summer?"  
  
"I thought you would never ask. I'm going to America this summer. I'm going to spend time with my friend that is also a witch. She goes to Salem School of Witchcraft in New York. I am going to spend the whole summer there. Oh I am so sorry, Harry, that you have to stay at the Dursleys." Hermione replied.  
  
"That sounds-" Ron started to say but Harry cut him off. "-so cool, Mione!" Harry finished.  
  
"Well, one word of advice for you, Ronald Weasley, when you eat 5 chocolate frogs, have a napkin with you." Harry and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Argh. Ok, mommy." Ron said while Hermione rolled her eyes, silently laughing.  
  
For the rest of the ride, Ron and Harry started talking about Quidditch. 'Boy's and their quidditch, honestly.' Hermione thought to herself, as she started to read "Hogwarts, A History.'' "Will I ever get tired of this book?" Hermione muttered to herself. Unfortunately, Harry and Ron heard her and said "Nope Mione, never." All three silently laughing. Just when she finished her book, the train stopped and they were at platform 9 ¾.  
  
As Hermione was leaving she said to the boys, "Don't worry, I'll write every day."  
  
As she was walking to where she usually met her parents, which was about two blocks from the train station, she bumped into some one. She knew right away who it was by their voice. "Hey watch were you're going, Mudblood." Said Malfoy  
  
'Oh great why did he have to show up?' Hermione thought. "You know, Malfoy calling me mudblood is really getting old. Why don't you think of a new name to call me? I don't feel like fight with you right now because to tell the truth you are not worth my time. In fact you are worth no one's time, so do every one a favor and go on a mountain and walk off it."  
  
"How dare you talk to me that way! I am a Malfoy and I should be treated with respect don't you walk away from me I am not done you yet." Malfoy said while Hermione started to walk away from him.  
  
"Too late I am walking away. Bye ferret!" She could hear Malfoy yelling in the back round but really didn't care what he was saying. She was too preoccupied on  
  
What she was thinking. 'You know he be more handsome if he wasn't smirking and sneering all the time. If he didn't --- WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?! What am I thinking?!  
  
I did NOT say that Malfoy was handsome. He is not handsome at all. He is a stupid, mean, arsehole of a git not handsome.'  
  
Just then, she saw her mother, father and her two twin sisters that where 5 years old, Mary and Meia. "Hi mum, hi dad, hi Mary, hi Meia."  
  
When they saw her, her two sisters ran up to her and started hugging her saying "o "Oh Hermi, I missed you so much." Hermione said "I missed you guys too." She tried to walk toward her mum and dad but it was really hard since her sisters where rapped around her legs. From that sight, their mum and dad started laughing and wouldn't stop. 5 minutes later, they calmed down.  
  
"Hermione do you need help with your things and help pry of Mary and Meia?" Her dad asked.  
  
"Well it took you long enough." Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
After that, they got in the car and drove home which was about an hour car ride. When they final got home Hermione went straight to the shower. After the shower went straight to bed. The next day she would have to wake up at 5 in the morning to get on a flight to go to New York.   
  
Author: I am so sorry this probably is the shortest thing you ever saw but it is my first story. I hope you like it. Tell me if you liked it or you didn't. I dont know when I will get chapter two up but it will be as so as I can. I promise. I know it is horrible but is my first story. Well see ya later bye  
  
Lizzie 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Hermione woke up at 5 in the morning the next day to  
  
get on the flight to New York. 30 minutes later, she  
  
was dressed and about to get out of the door. One  
  
thing stopped her from getting out the door, her  
  
parents.  
  
" Hermione why are you such in a rush? Have  
  
some breakfast." Her father said.  
  
Hermione said "Dad, for one I need to get on the plane  
  
even though it leaves in 3 hours. It is going to take  
  
at least 2 hours to just get through all the security.  
  
And two they do have food on the plane."  
  
Dad said "All right. All right. We will leave now but  
  
if I hear you complain about that you are hungry. You  
  
will just have to weight until you get on the plane."  
  
Both her dad and Hermione got in the car and drove to  
  
the airport. After going through all the tough security,  
  
Hermione said good bye to her dad and got on the  
  
plane. The trip was about 15 hours until they finally landed  
  
in New York City. When she got to the lobby she found  
  
a man with gray hair, sun glasses on and clothes that  
  
you would think he is a tourist in south Florida  
  
(bright neon shorts and a shirt with palm trees on  
  
it). The man had a sign that said Hermione Granger on  
  
it.  
  
She went up to the guy and said "That is me."  
  
The guy said to her " Hi I never met you but you are  
  
Yasi's friend the one that lives in England and come  
  
to stay with us. Is that right?"  
  
"Yes that is me." Hermione replied.  
  
"Well I am her Grandfather and I am here to take you  
  
to our house."  
  
"Thank you." She said  
  
The man led her to the parking lot to a light green  
  
vokswagon beetle and got in. They didn't talk to  
  
each other the whole car ride because they didn't know  
  
what to take about. The car ride was about 40 minutes  
  
long but to Hermione, it felt like five hours. The car  
  
finally stopped at a house that was very fimilar to  
  
Hermione. It was Yasi's huge house. The yellow house had  
  
three stories. Kids where running everywhere. They were Yasi's  
  
brothers and sisters. Just then Yasi came out of the  
  
house to greet both Hermione and her [Yasi's] grandfather.  
  
" Wow Hermione, it has been so long since I seen you.'' Yasi spoke to Hermione.  
  
Hermione said "Oh yes, I know, it has been so long."  
  
"Let show you where you are going to stay, k?"  
  
"Ok thanks" Hermione replied  
  
"So, how has it been going?" Yasi asked  
  
"Great I guess. How about you?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh I almost for got to tell you, I am going to Hogwarts  
  
next year." Yasi said excitedly.  
  
"Wow, that's great. Hogwarts in my opinion is a really  
  
good school.Â So why are you moving?"  
  
Yasi said "Well my parents are moving at the end of  
  
the summer to Ireland. So that means that I am going  
  
to Hogwarts for my last year."  
  
Hermione said "Wow! That is cool"  
  
"Here is you room when you get all your things put  
  
away you can meet me in the living room down stairs"  
  
Hermione said ''Alright then,'' to Yasi and opened the pink door  
  
that said guest room on the front. When she opened it  
  
she saw a bed in the middle of the room with a pink  
  
with orange dots on the comforter on it. The floor  
  
was made of wood and the walls where orange. And two  
  
her right there was two door she opened one of them  
  
and saw a bathroom. In there, it was all blue even the  
  
lights on the ceiling were blue and then she went to  
  
the other door and that was the closet and put her  
  
stuff in there and when down stairs to Yasi.  
  
"Hey I just put all my stuff away" said Hermione  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" Yasi asked  
  
"Hmm... I don't know" Then Hermione just got an  
  
idea, "Oh how about the mall?"  
  
"Hmm... that seems a great idea let me just get my keys  
  
and we will be off" Yasi replied as she went to get her keys.  
  
Off to the mall they left.  
  
...TBC...  
  
............................................................................ ..............................................  
  
Author: hey sorry that this chapter is short again. I  
  
hoped you liked it. Tell me if you did or you didn"t.  
  
And I can use all the advice I can get. I just want to  
  
thank KristeW07, Amoria, and Mjade-1 for your advice  
  
it is very my appreciated. Thank you very much  
  
Lizzie 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Point of View: Draco Ryan Malfoy (A/N: it really isn't Draco point of view, but I'm just going to tell his story a little bit; if I don't, he's just going to show up at the mall.)  
  
It was the last day of Draco's sixth year and he was in a compartment in the front of the train. Draco and his supposed 'friends' wanted to be as far away from the Golden Trio as they can.  
  
Draco had hoped to have a silent ride home, but once the train began to move, one of his bodyguards—err, one of his friends, Goyle, spoke up. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Yeah... where are we going?" It was Crabbe, the last of the Slytherin's bodyguard-esque team.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. 'Why am I cursed with such stupid friends?' He thought to himself. "We are going home. It's the summer. We don't have to go back to school, until September."  
  
The two boys remained silent. Draco decided to take that as their form of understanding his words. He was about to stare out the window, once more, when Pansy came in the compartment, once again ruining his silent ride. She smirked, while at the same time adopting a lovesick face. It was a bad combination. "Oh Draco I've been looking all over for you," she cooed, rushing to his side.  
  
Draco fought a look of disgust. 'Oh God, I hate her! She's like a fly that won't die!' He thought, groaning. Fighting back a glare (once more), he looked at her. "Hello Parkinson. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to look for you, silly," the pug-faced girl said loftily.  
  
To Draco's luck, another of his 'friends' (though this time, he may consider him an actual friend) cut into the conversation. "Look... don't you get it, Parkinson? Malfoy hates you. Now will you please leave?" Blaise said, testily. He had put extra emphasis on 'please,' as the girl was a fellow Slytherin. No matter how annoying the girl may be, she was still in his house and it was a rule to respect your housemates.  
  
Pansy frowned, confused. "I don't understand," she said slowly. "How can Draco hate me?"  
  
Draco sighed sharply. She was really starting to get on his nerves. "Because I just do," he snapped at her. "Now GO AWAY!" With a final shout, he watched as tears quickly formed on her face. With a sob, she turned around and left. He turned to Blaise. "Thanks, Zabini."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Helping her leave. Merlin, I hate her so much," he said with a dark sigh. Blaise shrugged. "No problem, Malfoy. I hate her too." An awkward silence followed. "So what are you planning to do for the summer? I'll be stuck at the manor until school starts again," he said with a sigh.  
  
"Well, I'm going to America for the summer. I'm staying at a friend's house in the states. He goes to the Salem School of Magic." Not wanting to further discuss summer plans, he changed the subject. "So you want to play a game of chess?"  
  
"Sounds cool... yeah, sure." After playing about six games of chess (in which Draco won all of them), the train finally stopped at the Platform 9 ¾. As everyone departed, Draco decided to bid his friends a quick fare well.  
  
"I'll see you in September," he told the three boys.  
  
While he as walking around, in an attempt to find his mother, he bumped into Granger. Suffice it to say, he wasn't very happy about it. Snidely, he made his presence known. "Hey watch where you're going, Mudblood."  
  
Before he even registered anything else, a thought struck him. 'I really should come up with a better line, than Mudblood... it's really getting old. But then again, it works every time. It still hurts her.'  
  
The Gryffindor gal rolled her eyes. "You know, Malfoy, calling me Mudblood every time we happen to meet is really getting old. Why don't you think of a new name to call me?" Draco's silver eyes widened, at her words. 'Is Granger physic or something?' He thought to himself. He opened his mouth to retort, but the girl beat him to it.  
  
"Now I don't feel like fighting with you right now, because honestly? You're not worth my time. In fact you're worth no one's time, so do everyone a favor, go to a mountain, and walk off it."  
  
Draco's eyes widened even more, in anger. "How dare you talk to me that way? I am a Malfoy and I should be treated with respect!" He narrowed his eyes, as she merely rolled her own. She started to walk away. "Don't you walk away from me; I am not done you yet," Draco said, as she stormed off.  
  
"Too late," she called over her shoulder. "I'm walking away. Bye ferret!"  
  
Scowling, Draco watched her leave, muttering under his breath. A few words could be heard, such as 'filth,' 'mudblood,' 'Malfoy,' and 'respect.' Sighing, he decided to calm down and search for his mother.  
  
Shortly after, the Slytherin teenager found the muggle yellow car that his mother usually picked him up in (though he would never understand why his mum would use a muggle contraption such as that). He walked over, to find his 11-year-old sister, Lilly, and his 10-year-old brother, Robert (he preferred to be called Rob, however) waiting for him, in the back seat of the car.  
  
Smiling pleasantly at his family (after checking to make sure that no one else was there, of course), he greeted them. "Hello again, mum, Lilly, Rob."  
  
"Draco! You're finally back!" Rob shouted with a grin. Draco chuckled, as his siblings ran to hug him. He loved his younger sister and brother so much.  
  
He hugged them back, before retorting, "Hey... I don't get a hi in return?"  
  
Lilly grinned. "Of course you do! But since I missed you so much, I hugged you first!"  
  
His mother was the beautiful Narcissa Malfoy. Draco hadn't seen his family, since the winter holidays, but already he could tell that they were happier. His father was caught, as a Death Eater, a year ago, and was now rotting away in Azkaban. Draco had always hated him. Lucius Malfoy had had a tendency to beat his mother—as well as his siblings—while he was at school. Heck, even when he was home for summer or for the holidays, Lucius would beat Draco, if he failed to do what he was asked.  
  
"How was school, Draco?" His mother asked.  
  
The blonde Slytherins shrugged in response. "It was fine," he told her. He wasn't in the mood to discuss his school year.  
  
Narcissa merely nodded, as she drove away from King's Cross. The ride home was long and silent; the usual hyper chatter of Lilly and Rob were subdued. 'Did mum already tell them how I wouldn't be here for summer?' Draco wondered briefly, watching the scenery fly by.  
  
When the Malfoy family finally arrived at the Malfoy Manor (aptly named, huh?), he bid brief good nights to his siblings and mother, before going straight to bed. He had to wake up, tomorrow, at five in the morning, in order to catch his flight. He was going to the states—New York, to be exact—via a muggle airplane.  
  
As Draco changed into attire fit for sleep, he contemplated the point of muggle transportation. His mother was very well aware of the fact that he could Floo or Port-key to New York, to his friend's house, but she wouldn't let him. In fact, in their letters, Narcissa had insisted that her eldest son use muggle transportation. Shrugging it off as a peculiar parenting method (for wizards and witches), he went to bed.  
  
A/N: I hope you like it. I want to thank scholcomp25, Yasi and xAmayAx for the reviews. I know I haven't updated in a long time and I am really sorry. I will try to update sooner.  
  
Oh and to answer Yasi's question of, "when are you going to update Your Soul Mate Might Just be Under Your Nose?" Well right now, lol! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Point of View: Draco Ryan Malfoy

Chapter 4 Point of View: Draco Ryan Malfoy

Draco woke up the next morning at 5am by the sound of his alarm clock.

'What the hell? Why is my alarm clock going off at 5 in the morning?' and then he remembered that he was going to New York to visit his friend Brian the whole summer and he instantly got excited and started to get dressed.

When he was finished getting dressed, Draco went down stairs to go to the kitchen to get something to eat, but when he got there he was very surprised of what he saw.

"Morning Draco!!" Lilly and Rob said together, "We wanted to eat breakfast with you before you left to go to New York." Draco thought 'so mom did tell them, it is going to be hard to leave them for a month'

"That great Lilly and Rob! What do you guys want to eat for breakfast?", Draco ask Lilly and Rob.

Just as Draco asked that Rob said "Ooooooo pancakes!"

Narcissa came out of nowhere said, "Rob you can only make pancakes if u make it the way muggles do". While she said this Draco thought 'why is mom wanting us to do everything the muggle way?! She must have a reason, oh well I guess I will ask her later'

"Okie dokie I can do that!" said Rob.

"That's a good boy! Draco I am going to put your stuff in the car"

"Thanks mom!" said Draco.

Meanwhile Narcissa was putting his stuff in the car and Rob was making breakfast, out of nowhere Lilly started talking, "You know Draco muggle way of doing things is not bad, I actually like it."

Draco said, "Well if you like it, it can't be that bad." He said laughing but he really didn't believe her, but he should since Lilly would have never said that a year ago, she hated muggle more then Draco did if that was possible.

After he said that Lilly started laughing and then got serious "Draco I am going to miss you a lot."

Draco said, "Lilly I am going to miss you a lot too, but don't worry I will be back in a month. Plus you will be to preoccupied with thinking about being a first year soon you will forget all about missing me!" After Draco said that Lilly started laughing and said, "Your right!" After that Draco joined her in laughing. Once their mother came back from putting the luggage in the car, it was time to go so Draco said his good byes to Rob and Lilly, Draco and Narcissa where off to the airport.

When they got to the airport Draco said goodbye to his mother. After going though the tough security he was on the airplane. But when he was getting on the airplane he thought he saw Granger. 'Nah that can't be her, why would she be on the same airplane. But now that I think about it Granger is kind of pretty. WHAT!! I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!' While thinking the unthinkable he was shaking his head in efforts of himself not to think about that. The rest of the ride was uneventful. When the airplane finally arrived, when went to get his luggage. On the way there he found his friend Brian.

"Hey Brian!"

"Hey Draco! It has been way to long!"

"I totally agree! Let me get my luggage and lets get out of here.", said Draco.

"Cool. Hey guess who is going to Hogwarts after the summer!" said Brain.

"You!? That is insane!! How did that happen?"

"Oh my parents is moving to England and so is my friend Yasi a lot of people are moving it is kind of weird but cool at the same time."

"That's cool!" as Draco said this they arrived at Brain's house which looked very small since he was an only child but Draco didn't care he was with his friend. Brain showed him which room he was staying in which was right next to Brain's room. Brain told him to put his things away and after he did that to meet Brain in the living room.

When Draco walked into his room there were wood floors with a king sized bed in the corner with black sheets and two doors to the right of him. He opened the one that said, "CLOSET" and he put his stuff in there. The next-door said "BATHROOM" he went in there and everything in there was black even the light in the bathroom was black. After he went out of the bathroom he went to meet Brian in the living room.

"Hey I am done", Draco said.

"Cool! What do you want to do today?"

"Hmm I don't know . . . hey do you want to go to the mall?"

"Sounds like a good idea let me just get my keys." And off they went to the mall.


End file.
